


Эксперимент №48. Одиночество

by Mariuelle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brothers, Coffee, Cold Winter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mystery, Shapeshifting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шейп-Шифтер искренне старается помочь. К тому же, он чересчур обидчив. Опасно обидчив для почти всесильного существа. Но возможно, Форду просто кажется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эксперимент №48. Одиночество

\- Кофе закончился, - вздыхает Стэнфорд, пока крошечный пузатый Шейп-Шифтер, похожий на толстый мыльный пузырь, с забавным пыхтением карабкается по стене вслед за хозяином.

\- И растворимый? - пищит Шейпи, смешивая причудливо подслушанный им тоненький детский голосок малыша Тайлера, исправно прогуливавшегося каждое утро под окнами хижины со своей застенчивой матерью, и слово, позаимствованное у Стэнфорда.

Форд смеётся хрипло и подставляет открытые ладони, чтобы Шейпи перелез со стены в протянутую горсть. 

\- И растворимый тоже. Я уж начал думать, что наши запасы кофе неиссякаемы.

Зимы в Гравити Фолз слишком холодные. Пожалуй, даже аномально холодные. Замерзает, превращается в кристальные звенящие сосульки всё: от воды в кране, намерзающей толстым ледяным слоем, будто дразнящим небритое лицо Стэнфорда сияющей чистотой, до птиц, стекленеющих на лету.   
Форд искренне полагает, что его спасает только кофе, бодрящий и согревающий, не позволяющий обледенеть изнутри.

Шейпи мурлычет задумчиво, тарахтит и решительно перетекает прозрачно-серебристой слюдяной каплей с замёрзших рук Форда на закопчённый, прожжённый, доведённый бесчисленными опытами до немыслимого состояния стол.

\- Что ты задумал, малыш? - интересуется Форд, и даже в собственном смешке ему чудятся ледяные колючие крошки.

Шейпи ворчит на хозяина неразборчиво и возмущённо, замирает на столе, выпятив прозрачный животик, и медленно - словно тоже скованный холодом - превращается в чашку. Чашку, наполненную ароматным кофе до краёв.

\- Предлагаешь мне выпить это? - недоверчиво спрашивает Форд. - Какова вероятность, что внутри меня потом не выведется толпа маленьких Шейп-Шифтеров, которые будут щекотать мой желудок изнутри и превращаться в желудочные связки?

Чашка подрагивает на столе сердито, расплёскивая кофе, шипит, выражая высшую степень возмущения недоверием хозяина, и Форд сдаётся.

\- Мне правда нужна кофейная подзарядка, - признаётся он, потирая двумя пальцами глаза под очками. - К тому же, это будет, пожалуй, довольно интересный эксперимент. Как мне самому это в голову не пришло?

Чашка-Шейпи сама прыгает к Форду в руки, расплёскивая кофе, на поверку оказавшийся прохладным. Шейп знаком только с внешней оболочкой кофе и не разбирается в тонкостях физических особенностей напитка.

\- Подними температуру чуток, Шейпи, - командует Форд, ласково поглаживая кончиком указательного пальца ручку чашки. - Боюсь, такой кофе меня согреть не сможет.

Шейпи вздрагивает смущённо, и чашка мгновенно нагревается до такой степени, что удерживать её в руках становится невозможно. Форд качает головой укоризненно, но питомца больше не поправляет, хоть кофе и раскалённый, как лава, и пресный - почти бумажный - на вкус.  
Шейпи искренне старается помочь. К тому же, он чересчур обидчив. Опасно обидчив для почти всесильного существа. Но возможно, Форду просто кажется.

Нетерпеливо выплеснув последние капли кофе на колени хозяину, Шейпи перевоплощается обратно, сворачивается на коленях Форда, как какой-то обычный котёнок, переливается всеми оттенками, которые знает, вертится, стараясь понравиться, дожидаясь похвалы.  
Форд щекочет прозрачное пузико кончиками пальцев, и довольный Шейпи обвивается вокруг руки хозяина блестящей ленточкой.

\- Думаешь, нам стоит проводить больше времени вместе? - шутит Форд, и Шейпи, заслышав голос, вскидывает на хозяина круглые немигающие глаза, наполненные непроницаемой темнотой. - Нам обоим иногда бывает одиноко, да, Шейпи?

\- Одиноко? - тоненько переспрашивает Шейп, а потом повторяет грустным хриплым голосом Форда. - Одиноко.

\- Одиноко, - подтверждает Стэнфорд, а потом переходит на лекторский тон. - Ты уже знаешь достаточно слов, Шейпи, пора учиться составлять целые предложения. Смотри, это совсем не сложно. Форду одиноко.

Шейпи щурится, и в глазах его не отражается ничего. Стэнфорд не может найти в тёмных зрачках отражение себя, и ледяные непрошеные мурашки ползут по его рукам - от пальцев, машинально поглаживающих Шейпи, вверх до плеч, растекаются по спине, холодят шею, забираются в уши.

\- Форду, - говорит Шейпи холодным монотонным голосом. Голосом, который Стэнфорд не узнаёт. - Не одиноко.

\- Неплохо, ты быстро понял принцип отрицания, - удивляется Форд, но следующее речевое упражнение замирает на его губах, потому что чужой вес на коленях вдруг становится ощутимо тяжелее. Миг - и вместо забавной мордочки Шейпи перед глазами Стэнфорда оказывается лицо его родного брата. 

\- Привет, - говорит Стэнли, уютно устроившийся на коленях Форда. И все его озорные веснушки на месте, и в детском ротике не хватает одного зуба, отклеившийся замусоленный пластырь болтается на румяной щёчке. И каштановые вихры взъерошены именно так, как всегда лохматил их Стэнли, и руки, доверчиво обнимающие Форда за пояс, узнаваемо горячие.

Стэнли точно такой же, как на старой измятой фотографии, лежащей под подушкой с намёрзшей на ней корочкой льда в комнате Форда. Фотографию сделала мама, в один прекрасный день разочаровавшаяся в своих клиентах в очередной раз, отключившая все телефоны в доме и отправившаяся с мальчишками на прогулку по пляжу. Братья, поддавшись настроению внезапного семейного единения, показали маме Stan-o-war, плавно покачивающийся на волнах возле берега. Над мечтами о сокровищах и девчонках мама посмеялась, но фотографию мальчишек на фоне их детища сделала. Румяных, с облезшими на солнце одинаковыми носиками, красными голыми плечиками, щербатыми улыбками и задорными веснушками. Счастливых.

Форд совершенно точно знает, что перед ним вовсе не Стэнли. Это обман. Иллюзия, какой бы достоверной и качественной она не казалась. Но он всё равно не может совладать с собой, протягивает дрожащую руку, проводит пальцами по веснушчатой щеке, осторожно тянет за жёсткие вихры. Стэнли - Шейпи, конечно же, Шейпи, - смотрит, не моргая, в глаза Форду, улыбается весело и нежно. Стэнфорд прячет дрожащую руку за спину, и Шейпи в теле Стэнли тянется за ускользающей лаской, прижимается к груди лохматой головой, заглядывает в глаза умильно.

\- Форду не одиноко, - мурлычет Шейпи довольно. Это не голос Стэнли, это причудливая смесь всех голосов - всех оттенков и тембров - когда-либо услышанных Шейпом.  
Осознание этого отрезвляет Форда, и он утыкается лицом в дрожащие ладони, задевая пальцами вихрастую макушку воображаемого Стэнли.

\- Как... - бормочет Форд. - Как ты узнал об этом образе, Шейпи?

\- Фотография, - голос Шейпа звучит так, словно он хвастается. - Фотография Форда.

Изумлённый, Форд отнимает руки от лица, и замершие было на его спине, угнездившиеся между лопатками мурашки продолжают свой путь, расчерчивая кожу ледяными следами.

\- Как ты попал в мою комнату? - спрашивает учёный, не узнавая собственный голос.

\- Шейпи - ключ, - Шейп-Шифтер снова хвастается, коротко трётся макушкой Стэнли о грудь Форда. - Настоящий ключ.

И если честно, Форд не представляет, смеяться ему или ужасаться сообразительности и бестактности маленького питомца.

\- Маленький взломщик, - бормочет он со смешком. - Надо же, похоже, ты становишься опасным.

\- Опасность? - это слово Шейпи знает, слышал от хозяина не раз, поэтому оживляется, и в его глазах - глазах Стэнли сейчас - загорается боевой огонь. Шейпи вертится на коленях Форда и грозно повторяет голосом хозяина его же фразу. - Я надеру задницу всем опасностям!

Форд смеётся, не удержавшись, и, смягчаясь, треплет Шейпи по макушке:  
\- Прости, малыш. Наверное, я становлюсь параноиком. Конечно же, ты верен мне.

\- Форду не одиноко, - повторяет Шейпи, перескакивая с голоска Тайлера на ломающийся басок юного и нестерпимо рыжего Дэна Кордроя. - Форду не одиноко.

В ответ на слова перевёртыша в коридоре что-то с грохотом падает, трещит, визжит. Шейпи - не перевоплощаясь из образа Стэнли - слетает с колен Форда, шипит испуганно, пока его хозяин бестолково нашаривает кочергу. Форд готов увидеть что угодно - любую степень неожиданности - но в коридоре обнаруживается только крошечный гном - совсем ещё мальчишка, лохматый и покрытый снегом с головы до ног, - вдохновенно пинающий поваленную вешалку. Увидев Форда, изумлённо замершего в дверях, гном сердито упирает крошечные ручки в бока.

\- Ваше дерево, - говорит он сердито и очень строго. - Напало на меня. Упало на меня. Хотело растерзать.

Мальчишка смотрит так гневно и расстроенно, что у Форда бессильно опускаются руки.

\- Кто ты? - спрашивает он, борясь с желанием броситься за дневником сию же секунду и занести туда данные о росте и весе гномьих малышей.

\- Джефф, - говорит гном, нетерпеливо хмуря брови. - Шмебьюлок-старший сказал, что у вас есть такая чёрная вкусная штука...забыл, как называется...

\- Кофе, - вздыхает Форд. - Действительно вкусная штука. Но он закончился.

Джефф, забавно переваливаясь, подходит ближе и покровительственно похлопывает Форда по ноге:  
\- Не беда, здоровяк. Уверен, у тебя найдётся ещё что-нибудь вкусненькое.

Когда Форд с Джеффом, сидящим у него на ладони и весело болтающим ногами, входит в гостиную, он находит Шейпи уже вернувшимся в свой обычный облик. Уставший, видимо, от многочисленных превращений, малыш перевёртыш посапывает в глубоком кресле, едва различимо переливается и выглядит совершенно мирно.  
Форд сажает Джеффа рядом с Шейпи, и пока гном недоверчиво косится на неожиданное соседство и пытается ткнуть кулачком в прозрачный бок, роется в холодильнике, пытаясь найти что-нибудь съедобное и хотя бы мало-мальски вкусное.

Возможно, Шейпи прав. Форд не одинок. В конце концов у него есть Шейп-Шифтер - забавный и преданный. А ещё тот смешной мышонок с тремя хвостами, пристрастившийся забираться по утрам под одеяло. Джефф, Шмебьюлок-старший. Наконец у Форда него есть Гравити Фолз, открытый для всестороннего изучения в любое время дня и ночи.   
И конечно, у него есть Стэнли. И не важно, где Форд видит его: в тревожном сне, на истрёпанной фотографии или утром, смотрясь в заиндевевшее зеркало. Стэнли всегда рядом. И значит, Форд не одинок.


End file.
